The Evil Within
by quicksaver007
Summary: Combining Rumiko Takahashi's two best know anime Inuyasha and Ranma 12 and Dragon Ball Z, I bring you The Evil Within. What would happen if Ranma Saotome were not of this Earth? What if he was of the race called Sayains? What if his father, Genma, were
1. Chapter 1 Finding Ranma

The Evil Within

By James Moore

The characters in this story are not mine, so there :-p

Chapter 1

Finding Ranma

"I can't believe Nodoko had to send me all the way to Tateyama to get this," Genma Saotome said out loud to himself as he walked back to Nermia and his lovely wife. He looked at the envelope in his hand. He knew that inside it was the results of Nodoko's fertility test. He dreaded what it said, because it would most likely confirm what he already suspected. He and Nodoko had been trying to conceive a child for almost a year now, but nothing had happened. He hoped his suspicions that Nodoko was unfertile were false, because he really did love her. He only wished that he would get a son to raise to be the heir of his school.

Unnoticed by Genma, something gleamed briefly in the sky. That something came down to Earth at a really fast pace. Genma now noticed it and watched as it plummeted down to the ground. He noticed that whatever it was, it wasn't a meteor. A few seconds after that, the thing hit the ground about 2 miles away.

What the heck was that? Genma thought. He was still standing thinking about it when the shock wave hit him and knocked him back. He figured that he wouldn't find out what it was unless he went to check it out, and soon he was racing through the fields and trees, heading for the thing.

When he got to the crater, the dust had had enough time to settle and he could see what had fallen from the sky. It was a grayish spherical object with a green circle on one side. As Genma crept up to the object, cautiously in case it tried to attack or something, he realized the green circle was a window. When he got close enough, he leaned over so he could see into the window, but then a "door" opened on the thing. When he saw what was inside, he decided that the thing was a spaceship.

There was a baby inside the spaceship. It was a black-haired boy no older than 2 years old who was sleeping. As he analyzed the child to make sure it was human, his foot hit the ship. This cause the ship to rock some, which woke the child up. When it saw Genma, it smiled, mad some sort of happy noise, and reached it's hands up as if to grab Genma. "It seems my wish has been granted," Genma thought, "If no one claims the child, it could be ours." He excitedly picked the child up, held it close to him, and raced home as fast as he could.

They named the child, Ranma

2 years later

"Nodoko, look what I got," yelled Genma when he got home.

"What is it," asked a curious Nodoko as she entered the room.

"A merchant was selling magic items, and showed me this." He opened his hand to reveal a pink crystal shard. "He said that it is a piece of a Shikon jewel or something like that. He said it could make our boy's strength like that of a human, not a monster. I went to a priest to verify that the merchant was telling the truth. He looked at it closely and told me that the merchant was telling the truth."

"That's great! Ranma is getting very hard to control, and I'm afraid what would happen if he was caught while using his super human strength. Though he very well could be one, I don't want to think of what would happen if people knew he was an alien or something." Nodoko paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, then asked, "So, how does it work?"

"The priest said that all we have to do is have Ranma swallow it. That shouldn't be too hard, seeing as how he hardly sees what he's eating now. He just packs it into his mouth. The only warning he gave was that Ranma might still act a little strange."

Nodoko shook her head. "I would hope not." She paused, considering if she really wanted to try this. She decided that she did. "I hope this works"


	2. Chapter 2 Enough is Enough

The Evil Within

By James Moore

The characters in this story are not mine, so there :-p

Chapter 2

Enough is Enough

15 years later. Ranma's 17th birthday

It was Ranma's birthday. His one special day of the year. Today, he was turning 17. It looked like a lot of people came to wish him a happy birthday. Unfortunately, it seemed to be all people who wanted him in some way. As usual, a fight broke out.

It all started when Shampoo glomped him, asking him for the millionth time to go on a date with her. The fiancée brigade had, predictably, gotten mad. "Let go of my Ranchan, you purple-head bimbo." Ukyo batted Shampoo off with her spatula. Ukyo then hugged Ranma and said, "It's me he wants to go out on a date with." Kodachi jumped into the growing battle. "oh ho ho ho. It seems I have to rescue my dear Ranma from the clutches of you peasants." Using her trademark ribbon, she wraped it around Ukyo, tossing her away. All three girls started hugging Ranma, while trying to break the others' hold on him.

Akane saw this, and came to the usual conclusion, that Ranma was cheating on her. "RANMA NO BAKA," she screamed, hitting him to the wall, "As far as I'm concerned, we were never engaged." "Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Now the houses will never be joined." "Boy, apologize to Akane. The honor of the school depends on it" "No. Ranma will marry Shampoo and come home to China," said the withered old ghoul, Cologne.

"Ranma Saotome. How dare you hurt Akane like that. Prepare to die." "Saotome, give me back my Shampoo." "Sorcerer. release your hold on the Fair Akane and the pig-tailed girl" " "Oh, Ranmachan. Put on this bra." "Oh, what a great idea. I could take some pictures." "Son, not choosing a wife is very unmanly."

This went on until he was being pulled by each of his limbs. It was supposed to be his special day. The one day when things went his way. To say he was annoyed that they were acting like this was an extreme understatement. He was PISSED.

No one noticed yet, but he started glowing with ki, red out of anger. "ENOUGH" He blasted everyone away from him. He waited for everyone to look at him. When they did, they were afraid. Here was an angry Ranma. Ranma never got angry. To be like this, they knew that one wrong move could end up with someone severally injured. None of them wanted to be the one that had to deal with that.

When he saw everyone's eyes on him, he began talking. His voice was so cold it could freeze hell. "First off, you four." He pointed to Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, and Akane. "I'm sick of you fighting over me. I haven't even said I like any of you, and your trying to marry me. Well, that ends now. I don't care what reason you have for doing it, but I'm calling off all fiancée pacts. In time I will let you know what, if and, feelings I have for you are, but you will have to regain my trust. If any of you try to hug me, kiss me, or something along that line, you will regret it. Do you understand? They nodded.

Pointing to Ryoga, Moouse, Kuno, Hapossia, and Nabiki, he said, "And you five. I'm sick of you using me or blaming me for things that are not my fault. Kuno. Get this through your head. Your pig-tailed goddess and I are one and the same. And Hapossia and Nabiki, if you ever try to take advantage of me again, I will make you hurt for a long time. Maybe not physically hurt, but you will hurt."

"Finally, I want you all to treat me with the respect you know I deserve. If any of you try to do anything to me, you won't like my response. Am I PERFECTLY clear?" When everyone nodded, he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday Present

The Evil Within

By James Moore

The characters in this story are not mine, so there :-p

Chapter 3

1 year later. Ranma's 18th birthday

**_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RANMA"_**

It was Ranma's birthday again. He looked back at the past year and was glad at the results his _talk_ with everyone had had. With the exception of the Kunos (they had tried their stupid stunts the very next day after he talked to them), everyone was still around. He had lots of friends, including the ex-fiancée brigade. No one was chasing him for something.

With all the pressure he had about everything he did gone, he had gotten a chance to look at his relations with everyone, and realized that he really liked one of them. More than just liked. Really liked. Almost loved. But he wanted to take things one step at a time, so he decided to ask her out on a date tonight. He just had to get her in a room alone to ask her.

"Hey, Akane. Can I talk to you for a second in the dojo?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

Ranma went to the dojo and waited for Akane to get there.

Akane was helping Kasumi pick up trash from Ranma's party. When Ranma had called her away, she excused herself, and quickly went to her room to retrieve a present she wanted to give to Ranma alone. It could help him with certain problems of his. She was sure he'd love it.

When she got to the dojo, she saw that Ranma was very nervous. Whatever he wanted to talk to her about must be very important. His hand was behind his head, scratching the base of his ponytail, when he finally spoke. "Akane. Last year, I told everyone to back off and let me live my life. Ever since, I've been trying to be friends with everyone. I tried to be a friend to you, I really did, but I just can't." Akane's heart sank. She thought he was going to say he hated her. "I just can't be your friend, because I love you too much. I don't want to marry you or anything, yet, so I want to ask you, will you...will you go out with me?"

A squeel of glee came from the bundle of joy now in Ranma's arms. "Yes, Ranma! I'd love to go out with you!" Withdrawing herself, she pulled something from behind her back. "Happy birthday, Ranma." Confused, Ranma took the gift. He undid the (sloppy) wrapping to reveal a medallion with a picture of a horse. Well... half a medallion. "Um...Thanks Akane. What is it?" "Oh, just something the guide gave me after you defeated Saffron. He said its a true cure for your curse. It had been used by a monk long ago to cure a Jusenkyo curse. All you need is the other half to make it work, and the guide said that, as thanks for what you did, he would do his best to find the other half."

"Wow." He picked Akane up and twirled her around in the air, then pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. This means so much to me." Akane beamed. "Your welcome. The guide said he'd send the other half as soon as he found it. He gave a warning, though." Ranma became serious in an instant. "What was it?" "He said that you must have complete control of your evil side, or else, you are lost." Ranma gave his cocky smirk. "Relax. It's me. Whats the worst that could happen?"


	4. Chapter 4 I'm Gonna be Cured

The Evil Within

By James Moore

The characters in this story are not mine, so there :-p

Chapter 4

3 months later

"Ranma. Hey, Ranma. It's here!" Ranma slid down the banister, ending right in front of Akane. "What's here?" "Look! See for yourself!" She handed him a small package. It was from the guide. Upon seeing that, Ranma open it quickly and looked at the object. It looked almost identical to the other piece, except it had the other half of the horse on it. Joy flew through his body. "I can be a full man, now. Yes!" The "plan" that his and Akane's fathers ran through his head. They had decided that, should anything go wrong, he should be a fair distance from Nerima, alone. Before he left, he filled up a thermos with hot water and went to his room. Going to the dresser, he opened the bottom shelf and moved some clothes to reveal a small felt-covered box. He opened it to make sure the ring was still inside. It was.

About a month after Akane had given him the first half of the medallion, he had made up his mind that he was going to propose to her. There was no doubt anymore that the two loved each other, and they weren't shy about showing it by the way they'd passionately kiss, even in public. Ranma had saved his money for a good 6 weeks, before he had enough to buy the ring he now held. It wasn't very expensive, but he hoped Akane would like it. The band was simple, with a blue sapphire on it. He remembered her commenting on a couple of occasions, Akane commenting on how she loved looking into his blue eyes. He would have proposed to her as soon as he got the ring, but he wanted to do that as a full man. He quickly moved some more clothes to reveal the first half of the medallion he had gotten.

Sticking a half of the medallion in each of his pockets, he put the box into his right pocket and left the room. Hopping from the top step to the bottom in one jump, he walked back to where Akane was waiting. By this time, the Tendos and the Saotomes had assembled in the room to wish him luck. In Mr. Tendo's case, he was crying. "WAAAAHHHH. My daughter's finally going to get married." Nabiki rolled her eyes at this, and turned to look at sex-changing boy. "You sure you want to do this? I mean, you're getting rid of MY biggest cash cow!" Ranma looked thoughtful. "Weeeellllllll, when ya put it like that, YEAH. I'm tired of ya selling pictures of my girl side, even after I asked ya to stop!" Nabiki didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed.

Genma was the next to address him. Standing up and walking right up to Ranma, Genma put his hands on Ranma's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "Son, I realized I haven't really been a good father to you and you'll probably hate me for that forever, but I want you to know," he pulled him into a hug, "I'm glad you're going to get cured." He released to hug. Ranma, to put it in a word, was shocked at what his pop had just done. HIS POP, the greedy, honor less, selfish martial artist had just hugged him and wished him well in getting his cure removed. "Awww, thanks, pop. I could never hate ya. I may not like what ya do most of the time, but I don't hate you. I mean, you're my pop." Genma nodded and walked quietly back to his seat next to his wife, Nodoka.

Nodoka sighed and shook her head when Genma sat down. She had seen what he had done when he hugged her son. Closing her eyes, Nodoka grabbed the handle to her katana and unsheathed it. Quickly placing it up against Genma's neck, she calmly said, "Husband, please return them." Nervous from the sword touching his neck, Genma quickly reached into his gi and pulled out the two pieces of the medallion and placed them on the table. All the Tendos and Ranma face-faulted at this. Picking himself up, Ranma quickly snatched the pieces up and pocketed them again. He looked to where his father sat. "POP! Do ya ever stop thinkin' 'bout yourself?" Instead of yelling at a man, he was yelling at a panda playing with a beach ball, holding a sign saying 'Nope. No Genma here'. This just increased Ranma's anger. He punted the panda clear out of the house and into low earth orbit. "STUPID PANDA. I HOPE YA GET SENT TA THE ZOO."

Kasumi, being her usual self, said, "Oh my." Nodoka sheathed the katana. "Ranma?" "Yeah, mum?" "Can I see you when you return? I have something very important to give you." "Sure, mum." Ranma then turned and walked up to Akane and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. After a good 10 seconds, he broke the kiss and hugged her. He whispered into her ear, "Akane, be in the dojo when I get back. I have somethin' I wanna ask ya." "Ok, Ranma. Don't take too long," she whispered back. "Don't worry. I won't." Letting go of her, he addressed everyone there. "Well, see ya all later. I'm off ta be cured." And with that, he launched himself into the air and headed for the mountains in the distance.

Akane was in the dojo, practicing. She wasn't sure when Ranma was going to return, so she decided to practice until he did. She had just finished with a kata, when she heard a loud boom, followed by an even louder "Nihao!" Knowing who it was, Akane walked to the living room to find Shampoo and a large hole in the wall. "What do you want, Shampoo?" "Kitchen destroyer, where Ranma?" "He went to get himself cured." Shampoo chuckled. "What fake cure he use this time?" "It's a medallion with a horse on it that is broken into 2 pieces. If a Jusenkyo cursed person puts the two together, it will remove the curse. And, it's not a fake, Shampoo. It WILL cure him." Shampoo's eyes narrowed. "How you know?" "It was given to me by the Jusenkyo guide. If anything, I think he'd know what he was talking about." Shampoo frowned. "Shampoo talk to great-grandmother. Find out if cure real." And with that, she headed back to the Cat Café.

Landing at the entrance of the Cat Café, Shampoo entered quickly. Ignoring the huge crowd in the restaurant, she went straight to the kitchen. "Ah, Shampoo. There you are. As you can see, we have a lot of people today, so I need you to help with all this cooking." Shampoo didn't even move to help. "Great-grandmother, Ranma getting cured." The old ghoul cackled. "What ridiculous kind of cure is he using this time." "Kitchen destroyer say it medallion given by Jusenkyo guide." Cologne's eyes widened in surprise. No. It can't be. "Did she happen to tell you what was on the medallion?" Shampoo shrugged her shoulders and said, "It horse." Cologne blanched. She then left the kitchen and began shooing everybody out. Shampoo didn't understand what that was for. "Great-Grandmother, what's wrong?" "We must get ready!" "Ready? For what?" "For Ranma," she paused, and looked at her great-granddaughter, "And most likely, Death." Now, Shampoo was scared


	5. Chapter 5 Life, Death, and Rebirth

The Evil Within

By James Moore

The characters in this story are not mine, so there :-p

Chapter 5

Ranma was jogging through the rough, mountainous terrain at a reasonable pace (reasonable for him, which is about the speed of a cheetah running all out on flat terrain). He traveled about 5 miles outside Tokyo's city limits, to a clearing that he thought was a good distance from any civilization, in case something went wrong. Stopping near the middle, he reached out with his senses to make sure no one was near. Only a hiker 'bout a mile away. Satisfied that nothing could go wrong, Ranma took the pieces of the Medallion out of his pockets.

Ranma was nervous. Sure, he trusted the guide and he sure as hell trusted Akane, but every "cure" he had tried had done nothing but make problems for him and/or Akane. He really hoped that this would cure him; otherwise he would have to delay marrying Akane. He wanted her to have a full time husband, not a sex-changing freak husband/wife, depending on the weather. It wasn't that he cared what others thought, it was that he didn't want Akane to be embarrassed by his curse.

After saying a quick prayer to whatever Kami was listening, he looked down at the pieces. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for whatever results he got. He put the two pieces together. As soon as he did that, a bright light flashed from the now-whole medallion. He closed his eyes and looked away to avoid going blind from the intense light. He could feel the medallion working on him. Even though it felt like he was being ripped in two, he felt like a great weight was being lifted from his shoulders (remember, he can "carry" A LOT, so thing about how much "a great weigh" is to him). But, as usual, it wouldn't last.

"RANMA, HOW DARE YOU MOVE AKARI'S HOUSE TO WHERE I CAN'T FIND IT!" Ranma turned to the sound, seeing a mad Ryoga running towards him, backpack still on. Ranma sighed. Ryoga still attacked him for completely absurd or absolutely no reason at all. Habit, I guess With his hands still holding the medallion, Ranma figured it would be better to just dodge until the medallion was done with its work.

"Ryoga, not now. I didn't move Akari's house." Ryoga leapt into the air, readying a punch to Ranma's face. "YES YOU DID, NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Ranma tensed, getting ready to jump to the side. Right before he dodged, Ryoga was thrown back by an invisible force, but, as Luck, Fate, and Destiny (two gods and a goddess) would have it, the only water bottle flew from Ryoga's pack and hit Ranma, splashing him and turning him female. Anger rose in Ranma. He was about to attack Ryoga, intent on hurting him badly, when his body suddenly went stiff. He was suddenly bathed in a bright light, as he felt the separation working overtime. The only problem was, something had gone wrong.

"What Great-grandmother mean," asked a worried and confused Shampoo. Cologne looked at her. "If your description is correct, that medallion is one of the most dangerous things for a Jusenkyo cursed person to use. It is a danger to not only that person, but to the rest of the world." She gestured for Shampoo to take a seat at one of the tables, which she did. "It has no proper name, its name being lost in time. For a normal person, that medallion just collects the evil in that person and dispels it. For the Jusenkyo cursed, however, the curse itself is seen as an evil. Instead of the evil being dispelling, it possesses the persons other body. Now, with a fighter like Ranma, it wouldn't be a problem, just a stalemate. However, the magic of the medallion and of Jusenkyo mix and give the evil cursed body extra power. Some stories say of the cursed bodies having powers like the devil, and worse. Even if you, Moouse, or Ryoga used the medallion, your cursed possessed bodies would beat you. With an evil Ranma, he won't just beat you, he'll destroy you."

"I am sad to say this, but Ranma is probably dead. Since we are the strongest martial artists, we will have to try and stop his evil female form." Shampoo looked sadly at Cologne. "We die honorably?" Cologne was filled with sadness for her great-granddaughter. She wouldn't live to experience more of life. "Yes, Shampoo. We will die honorably in battle. Now, go get Moouse. We must prepare."

As soon as the magic stopped working, Ranma collapsed to the ground. He managed to stop from getting a face full of dirt by turning his head. When he hit the ground, a few strands of his hair fell into his view. Strands of red hair. RED? I'M A GIRL? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! WHATS GOING ON? He felt too weak and sore to move. Just breathing hurt him. He heard footsteps, and a familiar looking shoe suddenly appeared in his vision. The footsteps stopped there. All he was able to see was that the shoe was attached to a familiar pair of pant legs. "I guess I should thank you two for setting me free," said a very familiar male voice, unfamiliarly laced with evil. Who is that? I know the voice, but it doesn't belong to anyone I've met The shoes suddenly went up to balance on only the balls of the feet, as the person squatted down. Ranma got to see who it was. The person wore an all too familiar shirt, and had an all too familiar braided hair. Attached to the hair was a face Ranma had known all his life. The person gave a wicked smile. "Hello, Ranma. I'm Ranma." And, with that, the evil Ranma smashed good Ranma's head into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Evil Ranma stood up and looked at Ryoga. The evil grin he had got even eviler. "Since what you did is going to make him suffer, I think I'll make him suffer some more." Ryoga, who had seen everything, whimpered as Evil Ranma advanced on him.

Note: From now on, I will refer to Evil Ranma as Ranma and the real Ranma turned girl as Ranko.

It was night when Ranko jolted awake. She groaned at her body's screams of pain at the sudden movement and at the major headache he had. What the hell happened? And why am I so sore? Any other thoughts were stopped when she smelled cooked food. Slowly sitting up, she looked for the source of the smell. She found it was coming from something wrapped in one of Ryoga's bandanas that rested to top of his backpack. Ranko slowly went over to it. Some food'll help me feel better She was about to pick up the bandana when she noticed a piece of paper underneath the it, addressed to "Ranko" She withdrew it from underneath the bandana, opened it, and read it. It read:

"Dear Ranko,

Thank you for the body. I'll be sure to treat it well. I cooked some food and thought you might be hungry. Go ahead and try some. I may be evil, but I'm not low enough to poison it or anything like that."

Ranma's hunger got the better of him before he could continue reading. Picking the bandana up, he quickly untied it and opened it up. He stopped at what he saw. Inside were very small pieces of ham and the bones of a piglet. A thought occurred to Ranko. Where's Ryoga? She looked around and spotted the leftovers of a fire. She saw that the fuel for the fire had been clothes. A piece of clothing that wasn't burned was part of a yellow shirt. Suddenly, the only conclusion hit Ranko, as she lost her appetite. He cooked and ate Ryoga? That cannibal! He quickly snatched up the letter again.

"What's the matter, Ranko? Don't like ham? How about Ramen? Or okonomiyaki? Or would you prefer some "toxic waste"?

Sincerely,

Ranma"

Catching on to what Ranma was insinuating, Ranko panicked. He going to Shampoo, Ukyou, and Akane! I gotta go help them! She was about to take off, when she remembered Ryoga. Looking down at the pile in her lap, she suddenly noticed she was naked. Then she saw Pig Ryoga's skull. It was "looking" at her, some dried blood where his nose would have been. She couldn't help but chuckle at that. He never could stand the site of a naked woman Ranko then went and got some of Ryoga's clothes from his pack and put them on. Then she did a quick burial for Ryoga, praying for his soul. After that, she let anger and fear fill her. Anger at herself for being so weak. Anger at Ranma for what he did to Ryoga. And fear for the people he was going to hurt. She ran as fast as she could back to Nerima.

Ranko made it back to Nerima in less than 20 minutes. She went to the closest place she knew Ranma would go to, the Cat Café. She quickly ran inside, only to stop in horror and shock of what she saw. There was obvious evidence of a fight. chairs and tables were broken and there were holes in the wall. Embedded in the floor was duck Moouse, his neck bent at odd angles. Attached to the ceiling by her own walking stick, was Cologne, blood slowly dripping from the end of the stick. What really shocked Ranko was Shampoo. She was in cat form, a string tied to her tail, hanging her from Cologne's walking stick. She had been skinned alive. Very sloppily, by the looks of it. There were cuts all over the cat's body. That bastard. He took pleasure in killing her slowly. Then she realized something. If he did that to her, what would he do to the others? Ranko felt numb as she bolted out the door and ran straight to Ukyou's.

Arriving, a horrible smell caught Ranko's attention. It was coming from the restaurant. When she went inside, she barely restrained herself from bolting and loosing her lunch. On the grill used to cook okonomiyaki, was Ukyou. Or at least, the crisped, chopped up, shriveled up body of her. Her body was in pieces, but what disturbed Ranko the most was where her head was. Ukyou's giant spatula had been embedded into the floor, and her head stuck on the handle end, looking at the entrance. Ranko saw no signs of Konatsu, but figured it was best that she didn't know what happened to him. Not being able to stand the site any longer, Ranko sprinted out of the building and to the Tendo's.

When Ranko got there, she went inside as fast as she could to search for everyone. Afterwards, she wouldn't remember anything of going through the house, just where everyone was and what happened to them, like she was in a trance. Kasumi: Kitchen, multiple impalements with knives. Nabiki: Living Room, just a charred mark on the wall with yen around it. Mr. Tendo: Koi pool, drowned. Mom and Dad: Dining Room, both beheaded. But she would never forget Akane. Not finding her in the house, Ranko went straight for the dojo.

The dojo looked like it had a hurricane inside. The doors were knocked down and holes in them, the walls and ceiling had various training equipment embedded in them, and part of the ceiling had collapsed. There was no sign of Akane. Ranko was about to begin a frantic search for the girl she loved, when she faintly heard crying. It was coming from the dojo, from…UNDERNEATH THE COLLAPSED PIECE OF CEILING! Ranko dashed over and quickly lifted the piece up and tossed it aside. The site she saw tore her heart to pieces.

"AKANE!" The boy-turned-girl cradled the crying tomboy. The girl's body was a mess. Her gi was in shreds, barely keeping her decent. Her legs and an arm were bent at odd angles with broken bones. Ranko could feel multiple broken and fractured ribs. The girl's face was bloody. A broken nose, half torn off ear, one eye swollen shut, and a broken jaw. "Akane?" The redhead girl gently shook the other. Slowly, Akane's good eye opened. She tried to lift her arm and say something when she saw Ranko. "Shhh," Ranko said, "Be still. You'll be alright. Just hang on." Akane still kept trying to speak. Finally, she weakly managed to say, in a voice filled with sadness and pain, "Why, Ranma…Why did you attack me…I thought you loved me?" And with that, the girl's body went limp and her eyes closed.

"Akane?" Ranko gently shook her love, with no response. "Akane. Wake up." Tears came to her eyes as nothing changed. "AKANEEEEEEEEE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ranko hugged the body to her and cried for her lost love. Then it finally hit her. Everyone I know and love is dead! All thanks to that BASTARD with **MY BODY**! DAMN HIM. Anger and frustration built in Ranko for not being there to save Akane, for not training her seriously, and for using that damned medallion in the first place. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed out her frustration, her body glowing with a golden aura. She didn't notice the tail that ripped the back of her pant or her hair flash between red and golden yellow.

Near a home in the forest east of West City, a reunion of certain fighters was being held. Suddenly, many heads turned in the direction of Tokyo, Japan as a familiar type of power was felt.

"Isn't that Saiyan energy?" nervously asked a small human with black hair.

"I thought we were the last Saiyans," said a tomboyish girl.

One of the older males shrugged his shoulders. "You never know. Come on. This'll be fun. Lets check it out." As all the other strong fighter agreed and launched into the air, Son Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.


End file.
